In general, software applications make use of menus, toolbars, dialogs, and other user interface elements to convey information and provide application functionality. A menu can display a list of options (menu items) for users to choose or browse through. Typically, menus are logically grouped and displayed by an application so that a user need not memorize all available commands or actions that may be invoked. Menus usually are primary means that users access an application's features as well as provide a quick way for users to see what those features are.
In certain use cases, the commands or actions associated with menu items can be invoked repeatedly. For example, in an application where a user is designing a user interface, such as a search form, an “Add Fields” menu may include one or more menu items for search fields that can be added to the search form. A user can click on any of the menu items to add a search field on to the search form. In many use cases, there can be around 10-15 search fields on the search form. This also means that there can be at least that many menu items in the “Add Fields” menu. End users oftentimes are unable to know which search fields are already added to the search form and which ones have not by navigating the menu.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to user interfaces for communicating to users that one or more repeatable actions have been invoked at least once, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks relating to user interfaces for communicating to users that one or more repeatable actions have been invoked at least once, some of which may be discussed herein.